True Love Always Comes Through
by gsrshipper9
Summary: What would happen if Gil and Sara had sex and Sara got pregnant. but what if Sara was already in a relationship? Will she end up with Gil or stay with Chris? GSR!


By: gsrshipper9

Pairing: GSR

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own CSI, yet!

Plz R&R and enjoy!

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSICISCSI**

Sara stood from her crouching position next to the coffee table. She leaned back in an attempt to stretch out her back. Gil had noticed this and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to work out her knots. Sara didn't fend off because she was used to it. Ever since she had gotten serious with Chris and moved in with him it seemed that some of the sexual tension between them dispersed. He continued to rub her shoulders and Sara closed her eyes and rolled her head back in pleasure.

"You seem tired. Why don't we go get some breakfast and we can finish up here tomorrow." Gil insisted. He dropped his hands and she turned to face him.

"Let me just pack up the evidence and we'll go." He nodded and she leaned over to grab the evidence and she followed Gil out the door. They packed up their kits and evidence in the trunk of Gil's truck and they got in.

On the1 hour trip to the restaurant it was quite. Sara had laid her head back and ended up falling asleep. Gil loved to watch her sleep. She was always so peaceful. Ever since he found out about Chris and how serious they were he knew he was too late. He decided that there would never be a 'them' and she would never give up Chris for him so he thought of her as just another friend from work, but she would always be a little more then that in the back of his head.

When they got to into town she was still asleep and Gil knew she was tired and he wasn't that hungry so he decided to just take her home. When they got to her house she was woken by the jolting stop of the car. She looked around confused and turned in her seat to face Gil.

"What are we doing here? I thought you wanted to get some breakfast." She wiped her eyes and sat up a little straighter.

"You seemed really tired so I thought you might want to go to bed. We can get breakfast another time." He smiled at her and rubbed his eyes. He was tired of driving.

"Why don't you at least come in for some coffee?" She smiled back and he agreed. They went inside her and Chris's house. "Chris? Are you home?" She yelled into the house. There was no answer. "I guess he's not home. He probably went out; I told him I wouldn't be home 'til late." She went into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. Why don't you have a seat and I'll be in there in a sec once I get the coffee started." He took a seat on the couch and waited for her to join him.

She joined him not five minutes later and sat down next to him. A little to close for his comfort, but she didn't realize it. Gil started the conversation. "So how are you and Chris doing?"

"We're good. No complaints so far. He is fairly easy to live with but he doesn't like to compromise."

"That's good. Anything new? We haven't had much time to talk this week."

"No, all the same. I know, we should just hang, like this, more often."

"Ya." He concurred. He didn't realize it but he had scooted closer to her. "We should." She put her hand up and caressed his cheek. He leaned into it and put his hand on top of it. "Sara..." he trailed off as she touched his lips with hers. The kiss grew and she opened her mouth to let him in. this enticed a moan from them.

He wasted no time, he needed to feel her. He slowly lowered her onto her back, and positioned himself above her. The coffee was forgotten in the kitchen and so was the rest of the world around them. It was only them and the couch they laid on. Continuing the kiss he started on her shirt. "Gil," she stopped the kiss. "You wanna do this right here?" was all she said. She sat up and pushed him off her lightly. She stood and took his hand and led him to the bedroom. He followed right on her heels. When they reached the door way he picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down softly.

"Gil…"

Two hours and lots of passion later they sat together wrapped in the tangled sheets. They had forgotten about life, forgotten about reality. It just had to happen, and it just had to happen at this peaceful moment. Sara's phone started to buzz in her jean pocket. She stood quickly and searched the room briefly and found her pants on top of the dresser across from her bed. "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey Chris." Gil got up to find his clothes. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask if you were still at the lab."

"No, I just got back. Gil came back for coffee." Gil was pulling his shirt up his arms and started to button it up.

"Well, in that case I'm gonna come home to see you. Are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good." He started to lace up his shoes

"Ok, I'll be home in about 15 minutes."

"Ok, bye Chris."

"Bye baby."

She hung up the phone and turned to face Gil who was now fully dressed and pulling his, almost, forgotten jacket on. Sara looked at him confused. "Sara, I should go. This shouldn't have happened." Tears were building in his eyes and he needed to get out before they spilt for the whole world to see. "Lets forget about this and just move forward." He hated this, but she had Chris, and he would break this off before she hurt him, he was hurting enough now. "Bye, Sara." He left her standing there. He closed the door behind him and his tears fell from his eyes.

She stood there, still in shock from what just happened. This hurt more than any pain she has ever known. Even more than the death of her father and she didn't know why it hurt so badly. She wanted to cry but the tears just wouldn't come out. She was in shock and couldn't do anything but she could still feel the pain.

He got in his car and his tears were now falling nonstop. He hated how she could put him through so much pain. He took a couple deep breaths, but they didn't dry his tears so he started to drive. He pulled out of the parking lot. He didn't want to go home, so he drove around mindlessly.

Her tears finally came, not that they helped the situation any. She walked softly over to the bed that now held so many memories of her boss. She wrapped herself in one of the many blankets and sank to the floor leaning against the bed. 'Why did he have to leave?' she thought to herself. She new it was a possibility before when she fantasized about him, but in their time of passion she hadn't even thought of it as a reality. Now she knew why she always tried to get over him. "I'm such an idiot." She expressed aloud to herself. "God…why?" She repeated between sobs.

Next shift Sara could barely get the courage to go in to work. She knew she had to face him sooner or later. She just wished it was later rather than sooner. She finally made herself get up and get to work. When she got there Gil's car was already in the parking lot. She walked into the break room relieved he wasn't in there yet. Catherine was the only one in there; the others must be late, or trying to find something to do.

She sat down across the table from Catherine after grabbing some of the office coffee. Catherine looked up at Sara. "Hey, Sara."

"Hey, Cath." She sipped her coffee.

"Sara, do you know what's up with Gil? I mean since lately you've been so close."

"What do you mean?"

"I came into work, like, 5 hours before shift to pick up some paper work I had left and he was already in his office. He hasn't left home since; he's just been sitting there staring at the same piece of paper the whole time."

"I don't know." Sara wondered why he was like this; he was, after all, the one who left. The guys walked in laughing and messing around. Shift was just starting so Catherine left with Warrick to go to their crime scene from yesterday, and Nick and Greg grabbed some coffee and was head back to the lab to continue their case.

Sara waited for Gil in the break room. As much as she hated it she still had to finish the case with him. It was now fifteen minutes past start of shift. She got out of her chair and threw her cup away and headed towards Gil's office. She stepped inside and he didn't look up from his desk. She cleared her throat and he physically shook his head coming back into reality. "Yes?" he said emotionless.

"Shift started 15 minutes ago."

He looked at his watch. "Oh." He stood. "We should probably get to work then." He walked out letting her follow after him.

For the rest of the week they worked together, with out actually being together most of the time. Gil died inside when ever he saw her, and she was slowly dieing inside also. Everyone noticed there was something different about them, but none of them knew why. After their case was over Gil made sure they had no cases together. He avoided her at all costs and some days he didn't even see her. He was void of emotions, never telling anyone why. Not even Catherine or Brass.

A week later Sara didn't show up for work. Gil didn't notice but Catherine did. "Gil, where's Sara?" She asked after assignments.

He looked around the room and noticed she wasn't there. He didn't realize that she wasn't there earlier and still read her, her assignment. "I don't know. Nick you take Sara's case with Greg and Warrick your on your own." He left to his office to catch up on paper work. He had been doing that a lot lately. He rarely went out in the field, just sat in his office filling out paper after paper.

On Catherine's way to her scene she took out her phone and dialed Sara's number. Sara answered. "Hello?"

"Sara, are you crying?" She didn't answer, she only sniffed. "What's wrong, Sara?"

"It's nothing, Cath."

"Sara, I'm coming over, ok?"

"You don't need to."

"I don't care what you say, I'm coming over." Their conversation ended and she turned around and headed for Sara's apartment.

When she got to the apartment the front door was unlocked so she went inside. "Sara?" She called into the house. She walked through the house to the bedroom. "Sara?" she said quieter. She entered the room and found Sara crying on the bed. She sat down next to her and held her hand. "Sara, what's wrong?"

Sara pulled her hand away from Catherine's grip. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes."

"You can't tell anyone, I mean it. Not even Warrick, or Nick, or Greg, especially not Grissom."

"I promise I will not tell anyone."

Sara looked around as if to make sure no one was there and looked directly into Catherine's eyes. She was really serious. "Cath…I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Sara!" she couldn't hide her excitement. "What's so bad about that?"

"The father doesn't want it."

"Have you asked him?" She shook her head. "I'm sure Chris will be happy. He'll love it!"

"Chris isn't the father." Sara looked back down at her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Then who…" silence fell between them.

"Gil." She answered after the long silence.

"Is that why you two have been acting weird and why he's been avoiding you?" she nodded. "Have you been cheating on Chris?"

"It only happened once."

"How far along are you?"

"Two weeks."

"You should tell him." Sara stared at her. "You have to at least tell him. I'm not saying you have to marry him."

"Why, I know he doesn't want this." She said holding her stomach. "He was the one who left."

"Tell him. I don't know what he'll say or how he'll reacted but I'm sure he will want to be part of his child's life. Even if that means just visiting every week." That made her think. "You are keeping it aren't you?"

"Ya." Catherine stared her down. "Ok, I'll tell him."

The next day at work Sara went in early. She wanted to tell Gil while know one was around. Gil was in his office early every day since the incident. She entered his office and he looked at her. "What are you doing here?" he said a little harsher than intended.

"We need to talk." The way she said it he could tell she wanted to talk about them.

He stood and started to walk out. "I really have to go. Can this wait?"

"No."

He sighed. "What?"

"Gil, I'm pregnant."

"Ok, I'll work that around your schedule. When are you going to take maternity leave?"

"Gil, there's more-"

His beeper went off. "Ecklie." He stated. "Let's finish this later." He walked out before she could reply. 'Saved by the bell' he thought to himself.

She was left alone in his office. 'He always does this.' She thought. Her hormones started kicking in and she was ready to cry. She didn't want Gil to come back and see her crying so she went to find somewhere to cry and be alone. She walked into Catherine's office and sat at the desk and cried out all of her pain.

At the start of shift Catherine walked into her office to find Sara crying at her desk. "Sara?" She lifted her head off of the desk.

"Sorry. I-"

"No need to apologize. I've gone threw pregnancy before. What happened?"

"I started to tell Gil."

"What did he say?" she was worried to ask because Sara was crying.

"I only got as far as telling him I was pregnant. He thinks I only told him so he could work with my schedule. He doesn't know he's the father."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"He got paged and left."

"Why don't you go home, you've had a rough day. Grissom will understand." Sara stood up and walked to Catherine wiping her eyes. "Have you told Chris yet?"

"Ya, I told him he wasn't the father. He wasn't so mad. I didn't tell him who the father was, and he didn't care to ask."

"Is he home? If he's not I can stay with you a while."

"No, he's there." She walked Sara to her car and before she got in the car Sara hugged her and thanked her for everything. She said goodbye as if it was the last time and Catherine thought that was weird but it could just be hormones. Sara drove home and Catherine went inside to finish work.

Early before next shift Gil went into his office like usual. Yawning he sat down and took a look at the pile of paper work gratefully occupying his desk. One paper in particular caught his eye. He picked it up and started to read aloud. "Sara Sidle, resignation forms." He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He let out a big sigh. He put his glasses on to finish reading. "Date of resignation, 2/24/07. Today." He continued to read. "Yesterday was my last day and I will not be coming in to work. I have cleared my locker and if there is any of my stuff still there please send it over. I'm sorry for the lack of time before quitting, but I just can't work there any more." He let out another sigh. He would never admit it but not having her at work would be a great relief but a great lose.

3 hours later Gil went into the break room to hand out assignments. Catherine of course noticed that Sara was gone. "Where's Sara?" She asked.

"Probably at home, she quit today."

"What?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"She quit." Everyone still stared. "Now, everyone get to work. I have to find a replacement." He left and went back to his office. Catherine got up and followed him.

Gil was sitting at his desk so she went in. "Gil?"

"Yes, Catherine?"

"Do you know why she quit?"

"No, Catherine. She did tell me yesterday that she was pregnant and she didn't get to finish so I think she was going to tell me that she was quitting."

"She wasn't going to quit."

"How do you know?"

"We were talking about her pregnancy."

"So what was she going to tell me?"

"I can't tell you." He nodded a little confused. "You can't let her go. You have to talk to her."

"What am I supposed to do? This has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you, Gil!"

"What?"

"Sara is pregnant with your baby!"

"Catherine, are you serious?"

"Yes, she told me everything."

He let out a long and loud sigh. "Cath…what do I do? I love Sara but she's in love with Chris. That's why I left Catherine, not because I regretted it."

"Talk to her. Have her tell you that you're the father and see what she wants to do. What ever you do don't let her go. She loves you so much, Gil. She is not in love with Chris." She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Go talk to her. You're not doing anything any way. I'll cover for you."

"Thank you, Catherine." He grabbed his coat and he was out of the room in record time. He got in his car and drove as fast as he could to get to her house. He parked in front of her house and ran up the steps. He knocked hard on the door until it opened. Chris was standing there. "Hello, Grissom. Did you need something?" He asked.

"I need to talk with Sara."

"She's in the shower right now."

"This is rather important. Can I wait for her?"

"Sure." He stepped aside letting him come into the house. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"I was on my way off to work so I have to go. But please help yourself to anything. Sara should be out of the shower soon. Bye."

"Bye." He walked out of the house and Gil sat down on the couch.

Soon enough he heard the shower stop and could hear rustling in the bathroom. She walked out into the living room wearing only a towel. "Chris, I thought you had to go to work." She said before she realized who it actually was sitting on the couch.

"Sara…" He stood.

She turned and faced him. "Shit, Gil!" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?" she wrapped her towel tighter around herself, feeling self conscious.

"Sara, we need to talk."

"Gil, there is nothing left to say."

"Why did you quit?"

"Chris and I are moving to San Francisco."

"Why?"

"To raise our family. Would you leave, I have to get dressed and start packing." She started to walk into her room.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she turned to face him.

"Tell you what?"

"That I'm the father."

"Gil…" she walked towards him a little. "I tried but you didn't want to listen."

"I'm sorry, Sara." He moved to stand in front of Sara. He cupped her face. "I'm sorry." Tears were building in their eyes. "Sara, I'm sorry I left, but I was scared. I have to tell you this, even if you just end up kicking me out of your house afterward." He leaned in closer. "Sara, I love you."

"Gil…"

"I'll let myself out." He turned to leave but stopped when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I love you, too." He turned and she forcefully pressed her lips to his. Breaking the kiss she had to ask, "Sorry to kill the mood, but why did you leave if you love me?"

"I thought that you were in love with Chris."

"No, he was just…someone to lean on when I couldn't have you." She hated to admit it but it was true. He leaned in to kiss her again, this time with much more passion than the last. "Gil, I want you to be here for our child, and for me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed and he pulled on her towel leading her to the bedroom. "God, Sara. Look what you do to me." He kissed her again. "I need you, Sara."

"Good, cause I need you too." She walked the bedroom and he followed after her finally able to have his only love to himself.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Hoped you liked it! Plz R&R! plz& thx!


End file.
